Heat
by overtheyears
Summary: It scared you. It wasn’t because you were running around your house. Or the fact the only reason you were running was because Kiba was the one chasing you. No. It was because this boy was in heat. KibaXOC lemon


**Authors note: I know I used You alot...and there was no real plot to this story. reviews and flames welcome.**

It scared you. It wasn't because you were running around your house. Or the fact the only reason you were running was because Kiba was the one chasing you. No. It was because this boy was in heat. What made it twice as weird was that you didn't even know the Inuzuka clan was that dog like. And the fact that you weren't even part of the clan and for some odd reason his smell was intoxicating. Somehow filling your whole apartment. Making it hard to even keep up the fight to avoid him.

Locking the bathroom door, you scrambled to a corner. Bringing your legs to your chest. Hoping to god he wouldn't break down the door. It was bad enough there was no where else to run if he does. Maybe the tiny bathroom wasn't such a good idea after all.

Tightening your arms around your legs, you bit your lip. But jumped when a loud crack came from the door. He just created a large line through the wooden door.

From the other side, Kiba started to talk. His voice full of lust and aggravation.

"Let me in Rin. I'm dying out here."

"Find somebody else!"

He groaned loudly. "I want you."

His needy voice made you feel bad. Ever since the two of you were little, it was hard to say no to him. But this was just wrong. It would be just fine to give it up to him if he wasn't in heat. But this was pure lust. There was no hint of love at all. No affection or want. This was just plain need.

You jumped again when the door was broken to where a large hole now stood. Kiba's face shot through the hole, making you cover your nose just to avoid his smell. How the hell did they do that? Give off a smell to make a girl get turned on immediately.

Using his hands, he broke it open even more. Making it large enough for him to step through. When he spotted you sitting in a corner, a sly smirk came to his face. Using the wall, you climbed to your feet. Using the thin top to cover half your face.

"There's no where to run now. Why don't you just give in Rin?"

"Never."

He smelt the air and looked at you.

"You want it just as bad as me. Now how about we stop playing cat and mouse and you just give into me?"

Before you could even blink, Kiba had you against the wall. Both hands beside your head. Making the flimsy shirt fall from your face. With him this close to you, it took all your will power not to pounce on him. When his face came close to yours, he just took in a deep breath. When his brown eyes opened to look at yours, it was like a trance. All your defenses broke down and all logical thinking had disappeared.

At the impact of your lips crashing against his, he groaned out contently. The sweet air from the released air filling your nostrils. Your now released hands pulled his head closer to yours. A sigh left your lips when he hand grabbed your ass. Lifting you up to where your legs had to wrap around his waist to help stay up. His tongue shot in your mouth. Both of the moist muscles fighting for dominance. Kiba was the first to break away. Butterfly kisses trailing down to your neck. Stopping to suck at a spot in which a light moan left your mouth.

Lowering the both of you to the ground, Kiba climbed over you. But not before ripping the light green tank top you wore in half. Leaving you only in a pair of jeans and the lime green bra. After a moment of staring at the parts of breast that weren't fully covered, his eyes slowly moved up to yours. Then his mouth flew back to yours. His hands moved gently up and down your sides. But it seemed the bra was irritating. Being so much in a hurry, Kiba took a kunai from his weapon pouch and cut that shit in half. A low groan irrupted from his throat at the site before him.

A deep intake of breath was taken by you when Kiba flicked your nipple with his tongue. Doing this a few more times, he stopped to lick it completely. Then bringing his mouth fully down on it. While his mouth worked wonders, his other hand was massaging your other breast.

With your legs still around him, Kiba started to slowly grind himself against you. Making it hard to think about anything except the pleasure. Seeming to notice this, Kiba came back up to kiss your lips. Suddenly, he grabbed your hips and moved them along with him. Earning a loud, muffled moan in response. He smirked against your lips.

Your hands trailed under his shirt, pushing it up. Breaking the kiss, Kiba tossed his shirt over his head. Since he still sat above you, your hands trailed slowly down his chest, over his six pack, and right at the line of his pants.

At that Kiba exploded. In the blink of an eye, all bits of clothing were torn from your body. Leaning you speechless and shocked. He closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of air. Making you feel slightly self-conscious over it. Opening his eyes, his eyes were clouded over.

"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell."

His head dived down and he used his hands to sped your legs. Yet another deep intake of breath was taken when his tongue began to slid up and down your clit painfully slow. His tongue left, his ragged breath now on it.

"Mmm. Rin, you do taste good."

Kiba's body moved above your once again. Him licking his lips.

Looking down at him; you don't know how it happened, but somehow he removed his pants and boxers.

"Get on your hands and knees."

Of course. The total cliche of the Inuzuka Clan.

Doing as you were told, Kiba lined up behind you. Making you bite your lip as his cock brushed against your area. It throbbing twice as bad in response.

"This is going to hurt."

He suddenly thrust into you, making a loud scream come after the large amount of pain filled your mind. Kiba kissed your back and stayed still. Waiting till a sign of approval. A loud sigh was his okay. Moving slowly in and out, his hands held onto your hips. Helping guide you along.

Sweat dropped onto your back from Kiba. His heavy breathing the only thing keeping you in the real world instead of the world of pleasure.

A sudden rush of _intense pleasure ran throughout your body. Leaving you exhausted and tired. Kiba soon pulled out after a low moan and laid his head on your back. Somehow he gathered the energy to move himself and them pull you against his chest. His eyes were back to normal, a frown set on his handsome face._

"_Rin...I'm sorry, I-I -"_

"_You owe me big time for this." _


End file.
